Ficlets
by sankontesu
Summary: Just a small collection of ficlets less than 500 words. Mostly InuKag but will be featuring others.
1. Orange

**Orange**

 **A/N:** _So I never said any of my InuKag writing was substantial. Let's just start with that bit of clarification._ **280 words**

* * *

The sky is _orange._

It's dancing with yellows and pinks and all of it is clashing together in the center of a glowing hot mess of fire and shadows, painting and saturating the earth in a muted _orange._

It's nice.

Just the type of thing I'd never mention to anyone else.

"Isn't it _beautiful!"_ She gushes in exclamation from the end of the street, and I know it's not in question. Her feet press hard against the packed dirt, the sound of her thundering gait separates some lazy ravens mooching around for scraps, creating a type of moving frame around her. She rushes towards my general direction and I open an arm-ready to scoop her against me. Some villagers turn to acknowledge me with a smile and I think I'm glaring at them- still not used to this crap, but Kagome tells me I'll smile back eventually. _Be nice,_ she'd chide. I think I am glaring _nicely_ though.

She kisses me in greeting and I set her down, tracing a hand down to meet with hers where it links. Her fingertips are warm.

I glance at the way her nose resembles a cherry from the way the sun's been hitting it, and then look back at the road passively- "Isn't what beautiful?"

She shakes her head like I'm some type of idiot, "The sky, Inuyasha. Isn't it? I mean gosh, you'd never see a view this pretty in the future." She halts and yanks me to a stop, "Look at the mountain tops, and the trees, and the clouds, the _smell_ ," she inhales deeply, "-it's all so _wonderful_."

"Beautiful," I clarify, looking at the back of her head.

"Exactly," She nods.

And hand-in-hand again we go home.


	2. Mrs Inuyasha

**Mrs. Inuyasha**

* * *

 _Mrs. Inuyasha,_ Kagome thought and sighed, overly content, spreading her arms up above her, into the soft downy of her futon with a smile that reached all the way to the pink shell of her ears.

 _I am Mrs. Inuyasha now._

"Mrs. Inuyasha." She tried out loud, rolling the title like a precious golden marble on her tongue.

Her husband traced a curious claw down her cheek, breathing in the scent of her for the millionth time that day.

"Hmm? What?"

"I'm Mrs. Inuyasha."

A mysterious look came over him and his wife twisted to come eye-to-eye with his, their noses grazing each other.

"Mrs. Inuyasha?" He breathed.

She nodded, realizing that this is what something short of heaven must have felt like. Silence, and sunshine, and love. _So much love._

"So am I _Mr. Kagome_?"

She slapped his chest but the sound of hand hitting naked flesh was overcome by the boast of laughter that fell from his mouth, a sound so rare and pure that she couldn't help but grab the forelocks by his temples and quiet him with kisses.

"You idiot," she mumbled into his lips.


	3. Squirt

**Baby Girls**

* * *

"You have a daughter," she said softly.

He looked down into the tiny heart-shaped face. Everything about her was delicate and perfectly formed. She had a nimbus of dark midnight hair, dark silvers for eyebrows, and a dab of a nose. He felt a tight prickling inside of him followed by a flush of overwhelming love.

A pair of small black-folded ears trembled slightly.

 _How could he have helped create something this perfect?_

And then the valentine yawned and fluttered open her pink shell lids, and he lost his heart to a second pair of smoky gray eyes.

Inuyasha turned up to look at Kagome uncertainly.

"Go on," she said tenderly. "Take her."

He gathered the baby to his chest, his great big hands nearly encompassing the small body. She was light like a bird, and Inuyasha immediately recognized the little heartbeat that drummed to the rhythm of butterfly baby wriggled once and then snuffled against his hand like a little burrowing animal. She blinked big stormy-colored eyes at the stranger holding her and they held each other there. Amber meeting Rain.

" _Hey there squirt,_ " he croaked.

* * *

 **A/N** : _Sometimes I write Kagome having brown eyes and sometimes I write her having gray eyes. It's just my indecisiveness._

 **Extra:**

* * *

"And before you knock down my name proposal-"

"Oh not this again." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and tightened his hold on the little girl as she started fretting. "We're not naming her Yoshi!"

"Just listen!" Kagome slammed her fists on the sheets and Kaede turned from where she was washing her hands to scold her.

"Ye just finished having a baby, you'd be mindful to conserve your energy," Kaede turned to the doting father who was almost too engrossed with his child to pay attention to her, "And _you._ stop provoking your wife!"

"Yeah yeah-okay Kagome, go ahead."

"Well," She started, a sweet smile stretching her lips as she turned her gaze to the pair beside her-

 _"How about, Rumiko?"_


	4. Sunrises

**Sunrises**

He's sprawled out on his stomach like a rag doll- which in retrospect, Kagome finds quite comical considering he _is_ more part stuffed animal than part demon sometimes. His face is all but buried into her pillow, seeing as he refuses to buy one for _himself_ (although she knows it's because he secretly-not-so-secretly likes to use hers).

The peak of a sunrise drifts over his form through the open window, shining in through the sheer curtains she put up last summer, lighting up a bright path along his smooth back, reaching into his moonlit hair and painting it gold. It's messy, especially when he sleeps, twisting all over the pillow, and tumbling across his shoulders.

Kagome trails her fingers through the strands, silky and soft, then traces them down his vertebrae- gentle little sweeps, stopping at the base of his spine and then combing back up.

Inuyasha stirs and mumbles her name, as he usually does when he's slowly being woken up. But she doesn't want to press him this morning. She just wants to touch him. He's not fully awake yet, but he's swimming just beneath the surface of it, and she cherishes these little moments.

She cherishes watching him abandoned in peaceful slumber, able to wake up slow and unhurried, as opposed to violently ready for battle. As opposed to being ready to die another day.

She blinks her eyelashes through the glow of sunlight, and turns to look at the line of the horizon in the distance to appreciate the dawn.

Sunrises in the Feudal Era aren't a manufactured medley of sulfur yellow and tnt red. They aren't clustered and suffocating blends of unnatural purples and blues.

They aren't like the polluted creations she grew up with, winking and whispering pesticides at her when she got ready for school in the mornings.

They aren't contaminated.

The sunrises here are like when the darkness willingly and carelessly surrenders to the light; trusting it completely like a lover. The hues of orange gently kiss the metallic face of the skyline, tracing and trailing down to the earth in a mimic of Kagome's fingers leisurely drawing lines on her husband's back.

The gold of the sunrises here are _pure_ and undamaged.

 _New._

"Guh' morning," she hears her husband rasp, yawning and flashing his amber gaze at her. He reaches a large hand over to her and pulls lazily at her elbow to usher her into the crook of his naked arm.

She crawls on her hands and knees, letting him drag her half the way into his embrace as they both sigh contently. She feels his warmth through the clothes on her own body and plants a kiss on the space below his side-burn.

 _A good morning it is._


End file.
